Blood Lust
by hayat.kun
Summary: Blood Lust. Another Hasora/Sorat from me. I just open fanfic until i see Daisuke Dai Motomiya in love and read. I take all of the idea from the story. Some of them is mine. And female Daisuke


**Blood Lust.**

**Another Hasora/Sorat from me. I just open fanfic until i see Daisuke Dai Motomiya in love and read. I take all of the idea from the story. Some of tem is mine. And female Daisuke**

* * *

Blood Lust...

It was a beautiful day outside, one that had many kids and teenagers spending their day in the warm sun and they basked in the light and some families even had picnics or barbeques in the park.

But if it was such a glorious day, why did a certain short orange hair with mahogany eyes who loved warmth and any excuse to be outside spend her day holed up in her room with the curtains down to darken the room?

Sora was groaning in pain as she curled up her frigid body under her covers and her teeth gave a painful pang as they grew longer from her gums. She cant stand the pain. She can just shout in the dark room

"D-Damn it. Not again!" she whimpered as she buried her face in her pillow as tears streamed down her face

(At Odaiba Middle School…)  
TK, Kari and Yolei ( They know each other) were all standing outside of the gates as the day ended and the older Digidestinds along with Hayat and Jun walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Tai asked.

"Surprisingly quiet." Yolei frowned.

"Uh, how is that a problem?" Matt asked.

"Well, normally Sora is hereto make things seem more lovely and plenty of softness without all bad words . With her gone, i cant know how to learn the love and also how to make me dont say all bad words." Kari said with her nose scrunched up.

"Huh? You mean Sora wasn't come to meet after school. Hayat asked in surprise as Matt stiffened up.

Izzy noticed how the brown and yellow haired boy seemed weird of something.

"Hey Hayat, was Sora not feeling well?" he asked making him more worried and look at him.

The others all looked at him with concern on their faces.

"Um…she hasn't talk to me. I just worried about her. I think she really dont feel well". Hayat said as he worried about Sora

"Is she really not feeling well?" TK asked.

"Maybe we should go over to check on her." Izzy said.

"Yes! Let's go". Hayat yelled in happy.

He then looked down with a blush of shame as the group gave her shocked looks at her sudden outburst happy.

"Urmmmmm sorry how about we let Sora rest. Im sure she will tell us when she was okay a little. Said Hayat

"Yeah gotta go". Jun said with hurry tone

She then took off down the street as everyone watched her with confused and suspicious looks while Hayat's eyes followed her silhouette as she got farther away.

"Well, that was weird even for Jun." Yolei said with her hands on her hips.

"No kidding." Matt said.

"I wonder what could be wrong with Sora that made her so sick." Tai muttered as he held his chin in thought.

"Hope she will okay" Dai said with sad tone while her hand wipe her sweat.

Two days later there was still no sign of Sora and everyone was getting worried about how bad her illness was.

Hayat finally had enough of waiting and skipped the rest of the day to go off to the Takenouchi home to check on the girl to see for himself.

When he got to the building, he saw that the car that Mrs. Takenouchi owned was gone so the woman must still be at her shop.

He ran into the building and then took the elevator up to the 10th floor and went to the door that had the name plate of Takenouchi over the silver mailbox.

Breathing a bit hard from his workout, Hayat took in a deep breath and pushed the doorbell and then waited. He just wait and wait and wait.

Two minutes passed without anyone making a noise and this made him feel even more worried.

"Sora, are you in there?" he called as he pounded his fist on the door.

Listening, there was a painful groaning noise as someone stumbled around inside.

Waiting in anticipation, the door was opened and Hayat was shocked by what he saw.

Sora was covered in a red blanket as her bangs covered her eyes as tear trails were stained on her face and she seemed to be shivering.

"Sora, are you OK?" he asked reaching out for her, but she just backed away and hid behind the door.

"Ha-Hayat. Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"Are you kidding? You've been out for a week and everyone's been worried. Where are you parents?" he asked.

Someone should be at home to look after her if she was truly feeling so bad.

The thought that they would just abandon their daughter when she was in this state angered him.

"Mom's at England for the new shop at there." She said as she stumbled back.

Her energy was fading from her as she seemed close to passing out, but Hayat was quick to grab her and pull her into his warm embrace.

He gasped as he felt just how cold she felt and how she seemed to be forcing herself to not cling to his body for his delicious warmth.

"Well, I'm looking after you until Your mother gets home." Hayat said as he stood up with her in his arms and kicked the door shut behind her.

"No. You need to leave. Not safe." She whined.

But the child of Wisdom paid no mind to the words the freezing child of Love was saying as he was sure the sickness was making her delirious.

"You need to be in bed. I'll make you some soup to eat. Would you prefer chicken noodle or tomato?" he asked.

"Noo. Please, Hayat, i don't want anything, just leave." She begged as more tears fell from her hidden eyes.

Hayat sighed as he walked into the room and set her down on the bed, the blanket being pulled off her body halfway and he felt his eyes widen and a blush burned his cheeks as he saw what she was wearing.

Or wasn't.

Her athletic body was clad in a pair of green underwear and she had on a matching green bra with her undewear.

Maybe that was why she was trying to get him to leave.

"So-Sorry about!" he yelped as he pulled the covers up over her as she continued to shake and then turned to the closed curtains.

"Letting the light in will help warm you up." He said.

"NO!" she yelled making him jump and turn to her.

"It hurts…it hurts my eyes too much." She whimpered.

His lips curled into a grin to try and keep positive.

"All right, I'll leave them closed for now. Maybe we can get you a sleeping mask to protect your eyes and then you can pull a futon up over by the window so the sun will warm you." he suggested.

She just nodded at this which satisfied him as he turned and went to walk out.

"I'll be back with your soup soon." he said.

As soon as he was gone, Sora let out a growl of frustration and she buried her face in her pillow as another shock wave of pain wracked her body.

Why did Hayat have to be so dense to not see she didn't want him here?

She was trying to push him away for his own good, but he was far too damn persistent and it made her heart soar that he was treating her with such kindness while her parents abandoned her in her time of need.

But they had a very good reason for it.

After all, when this happened to her, she could become quite dangerous.

Sora then forced herself to fall asleep and not listen to the sound of the brown and yellow hair boy making her soup-which was tomato from the scent that filled the air-or his footsteps as he walked along.

Soon, she was out.

When the soup was done, Hayat ladled some of the hot red liquid into a bowl and then headed for Sora's room.

"It's ready. Hope you're hungry." He announced.

Blinking his brown light eyes, he then smiled at the sight of her sleeping cuddled over the blankets.

Shaking his head at this, he set the bowl down on the nightstand and then crawled into bed with her and pulled the ill girl into his arms to transfer his heat to her.

As soon as his skin touched her own, Sora's body moved closer and clung to him as she slept on which made Hayat supress a giggle.

She may be a strong person when she is awake, but when asleep she lets her guard down and shows off her vulnerable side.

It made him feel special to know that he could witness her like this and he just couldn't help his actions as he leant down and pressed a kiss to her head, his nose being tickled by the soft orange waves as the scent of summer fruits and her skin was soft as it smelled like plums.

He never really bothered to tell what she used to bath or wash her hair because she always acted like she didn't care about smelling nice for anyone.

Yolei always used a cherry scented perfume while Kari used a floral scented body spray that anyone could smell from just standing next to them, Dai used a rose perfumed, but Sora didn't wear perfume or body spray so you had to be really close to her to pick up the sweet scents she wore.

Hayat then leaned back in the bed, holding Sora close to him as he soon fell asleep.

(An hour later…)

Warmth.

Glorious warmth was all she could feel at first as she began to wake up and she started to nuzzle into the source of the warmth.

Mahogany's eyes opened to see peach toned skin under her nose and she pulled back in shock when she saw that the child of Wisdom was sleeping in her bed with his arms around her waist.

The idiot! She let a bad words come out.

Why didn't he listen to her warnings?

Sora gasped as her teeth throbbed again as the sweet scent from the boy lured her closer to him, her eyes focused on his exposed neck as his heartbeat lulled her into a daze.

He then groaned in his sleep which awoke her from the daze she was in and jumped out of the bed and crawled into a corner.

"Jun, hurry!" she whined quietly as she curled up into a ball.

The whimpering was soon heard by Hayat as it woke him up and he looked over through blurry eyes to see that Sora was curled up as she shook and sobbed, continuously whimpering 'Please leave' over and over again.

"Sora?" Hayat asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"No! Stay back, please." She yelled.

"Sora, we're friends. Just tell me what is wrong with you." he said as he kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

That had done it.

Her self-control had just flown right out the window.

"I'm just…so…hungry." She hissed.

Brown light eyes narrowed curiously at this as he brushed orange bangs back to reveal mahogany eyes that had the pupils in oval shapes and the white in her eyes were now red.

Looking down at her mouth that was partly open, he spotted two sharp fangs poking out.

"Sora, this isn't funny." He frowned.

She then lunged at him, pushing him down onto the floor with her legs on either side of his hips and her hands on his chest.

Gasping at the burst of strength, Hayat met his friend's eyes to see that she was giving him an angered look.

"I warned you to leave, I told you it wasn't safe, but you didn't listen. I was trying to save you and now you're pay for it." she growled.

She then grabbed the collar of his red shirt and then tore it open, revealing his chest and she looked it over as she touched it, slowly tracing his abs.

Hayat blushed as he felt her slightly calloused fingers touch him, his face getting darker as she leaned down to his chest and ran her tongue along it.

"S-Sora…what are you doing?" he asked.

His question was answered when he felt her fangs pierce into his skin, but the pain was like two needles being injected into him.

There was no pain at all, in fact, quite the opposite.

Pleasure pulsed through his body like he was given a shot of some sort of drug that quickly spread to each part of his body and he was breathing heavily as his held onto her hips as she fed from him.

Sora was moaning as the hot blood gushed down her throat tasting so sweet rather than salty like she first thought it would.

Three minutes later, she pulled away as her freezing body back to its original temperature and the pain in her gums were now gone as her fangs returned to normal and so did her eyes.

She then ran her tongue over the fang marks, the holes closing up and then she sat up with an embarrassed blush and look of shame on her face.

Hayat then sat up as his breathing calmed down and he looked right into the child of Love's shameful face.

"I guess…I should've listened to you." he said.

Sora groaned as she got off of him and went over to her curtains and flung them open, allowing the sun inside the room.

"Yeah, you should of. Now you know why I haven't gone to school." She said as she went to her dresser and pulled out a white and red plaid button up shirt and put it on.

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Hayat asked as she pulled on a pair of jean shorts.

"What, that I'm a freak? That I need to drink blood or else I'll go through just what you saw. I've never drank from a human before. My mom either gets expired blood from the hospital thather friend were or Jun, Jun also help me with freshly cut meat and squeezes the blood out of it for me to drink. Why would I want anyone to know about me being a freak?" she asked as she stormed out of the room.

Hayat watched her go before he picked up the cold soup from the nightstand he had forgotten about and then followed her into the kitchen.

She was drinking a glass of water, but didn't look very pleased with herself.

In fact, she looked disgusted.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Hayat asked.

Sora sighed as she placed the glass down.

"When I was cptured by Myotismon, 2 years ago, i was mad and throw things to him." She said.

"Yeah, I remember you telling us this before last year." TK nodded.

"Well, when he looked me over, let's just say I insulted him and yelled at him and…he bit me." She said.

Hayat gasped at that as the gears turned in his head.

"He…he turned you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he turned me." She said.

"But that makes no sense. You can go out in the sunlight, but Myotismon needed to feed from a lot of people before he could or else he got weak from it." Hayat said as he walked over to her.

"He didn't fully turn me. My heart never stopped beating, so I'm still part human, but I need blood or else I'll go insane. This is why I never wanted to get close to anyone outside of my family. Or else they could find out about this and…who knows what would happen?" Sora said with a depressed look on her face.

Hayat frowned at this as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her, startling the Halfling from the contact.

"We're different. You can trust us with this information. Come on." He said taking her hands and leading her to the door.

She had a very nervous look on her face, but just allowed him to pull her along with him.

(The Next Day…)

After the group was all told about what had happened to Sora,they were stunned especially when she even showed them the transformation.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Dai gasped as Mimi hugged her best friend

"Who would have thought this would even be possible?" Cody asked.

"No one did. A vampire digimon turning a human being into a vampire Halfling?" Izzy asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I had no idea you suffered so much because of him." Ken said with a sad expression.

"At least he's gone for good now." Tai said.

"It doesn't change the fact that we'll never be able to change Sora back to normal." Matt said.

This news brought everyone down, but Sora just shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Guys, it's fine. There are thousands of people out there who have disabilities. This is mine." She said.

"You shouldn't have to live with it though if it causes so much trouble for you." Joe pointed out.

"But I will because this is my problem. I've been managing fine with my mom and with the help of Jun. Jun help these pass 2 years, so I'll manage when I'm older and can help myself." Dai said.

"How did you plan that?" Yolei asked.

"Moving to an area that has more wildlife and hunt animals. Besides, I'm not too crazy about the city anyway." Sora said.

"But we wouldn't get to see you." Kari said.

"That was the point. And im so Hungry. Sora said as she feel bad about Hayat

Then Hayat feel sad to her and up and walk to Sora. Then he knealt down and gave some smile.

"Are you sure." Sora ask with a worried face. She worried of Hayat because if she take Hayat's blood to much he wil die

"Im sure." Hayat said with some smile

Then she push Hayat to the back and unbutton his shirt revealing his chest. Then she place his finger and make his fang longer and suck Hayat's chest. Everyone was shock

"W-Wow that was creepy." Shock Matt

"It's delicious." Sora said while suck more

"That tickle me Sora." Hayat said while lie on the ground with Sora who suck his blood

Then Sora moan with the hot sweet blood of Hayat. Hayat whisper to Sora and said "Sora if you want more just doit. I love it." Sora smile to him. Then she lick the hole and button his shirt and then she came up a little bit while lie at Hayat's body making them blush. Then she put his fang at Hayat's neck making him moan. Then Sora said "Hayat youre blood is delicious i love you" then Hayat blush. Then Sora lick it and then pull him up.

"Thanks Hayat." Sora said with smile and kiss him

"Nahh it's nothing. Look it wasnt so bad." Hayat said as he return the smile and hold his cheek who were burn with embrass

"Owhhhh cute." Yolei said making them blush

"So moving away was for our own safety." Cody concluded.

She nodded to this as everyone shared worried looks while Hayat sat down on the grass behind Sora after she was feed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest as the others watched this.

"You can always feed on us. You had perfect control when you took my blood. It didn't even hurt at all. And i like when you suck my blood." He assured her with a smile.

She gasped at this as she looked at him.

"I wouldn't mind it." Tai said making her look over at him.

"Anything to help. It would be better if you had us giving you blood for free rather than waiting for someone to buy it for you and suffering." Mimi smiled.

"I'm not sure if I feel too comfortable about this, but I would like to help." Cody said.

"You can count on me." Dai said while put his hand around Ken

"And I will too." Ken nodded.

"I think we can all agree to this." Kari smiled as everyone nodded and agreed at once.

Of course. Willis Said

Sora looked them all over to see the sincerity in their eyes as they all agreed.

"You guys are sure? You can back out whenever you want." She said.

"We're in." Says Lucas and Eli

"Hey, no one's backing out." Sam said.

She just smiled at them all as she held onto Hayat's arm that was around her.

(Two years later…)

Ever since that day, the other Digidestinds had kept their promise and allowed Sora to feed off of them whenever she needed to which relieved her mother and sister of the duty of collecting blood for her.

But out of all of her friends, there was only one person who's blood she loved the most and that was Hayat.

She soon gained feelings for him every time she fed from him, but she hid it since she knew he had a whole fan club to deal with.

Not only that, but Dai had gained her own fan club because of how well developed she became over the years.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat these guys with a freakin' stick." She snarled as she and Kari walked into the bathroom.

The child of Light giggled at that since she knew what it was like having boys chasing after her all of the time.

Today was Halloween, so they were getting changed into the costumes that Yolei had bought for them.

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll calm down soon." Kari assured.

There was giggling as Mimi, Dai and Yolei walked into the room with shopping bags and make-up.

"OK, let's get ready before homeroom starts." Mimi gushed as she handed Kari her bag.

"Sora, I'm sure you'll love this." Yolei smirked as she handed the bag over to the Halfling.

Sora took it curiously while Dai pulled out a red dress that had long sleeves and ended at her knees with matching wedge shoes, a devil's tail, small red pitchfork and devil horns.

Mimi pulled on a pink dress that looked like Lillymon's with green high heeled boots and pink butterfly wings with green floral designs on it.

Yolei had a purple dress that had spaghetti straps and ended mid-thigh with long purple boots, a broomstick and witch's hat.

Kari was wearing a knee length strapless dress that had a gold belt around her middle with gold flats, a gold halo and white angel wings.

Sam and Eli wear's a flower costume

Nene wears a rabbit costume with some eggs looks like bunny easter

Haruka wears a falcon costume with ninja style like LadyFalcomon

Sora on the other hand was wearing a strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh and had on black wedge shoes and a red vampire's cape that ended at the top of her butt.

"Seriously?" she asked as she gave Yolei a look.

"I'm sorry, but it made perfect sense for the vampire to dress up as a vampire." The lavender haired girl said.

Kari giggled at that.

"You do look pretty as the Queen of the Damned." She said.

Sora allowed her fangs to come out as her eyes changed and she hissed at Kari making the other girls laugh.

"Come on; let's go show off how hot we look." Mimi said as he dragged Sora away.

Yolei and Kari then grabbed one of Sora's arms each and pulled her out.

Walking down the halls, many girls shot them jealous looks while the boys were drooling over them.

They walked into the cafeteria and found Izzy, Tai, Matt, Ken,Lucas,Willis,TKand Hayat were there waiting on them.

Joe had already graduated and Cody was in middle school.

Izzy was dressed up in a lab coat and glasses with a wig that was crazy gray hair standing up in wild spikes.

Tai was wearing a blue plaid shirt that was torn up with blood on it and black pants that had ripped knees while his face was painted grey so he would look like a zombie.

Ken was wearing his old Digimon Emperor outfit after he had gotten over his issues with his past and would wear it, but it had to be modified so it would fit him since he grew taller and got abs and biceps like the other boys.

Willis were wearing the same costume that looks like Diaboromon but with 2 legs and handsome face

Matt was dressed up in a black shirt t-shirt, black leather pants with chains dangling from the belt he wore and he had on combat boots while he had a silver chain around his neck with a crucifix and had his blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail while his bangs were left in his face.

TK was wearing a white tank with jeans and white sneakers while he had on angel wings.

Lucas was wearing a orange firely costume with a jeans and yellow sneakers while he has a orange wing

Finally, Hayat was wearing a costume that looks like Apollomon with jeans and skull sticker at the left with Firamon's wings

"Hey, boys!" Yolei called.

"What do you think?" Mimi asked.

The seven boys all turned to the girls and their jaws dropped at the sight of them, Hayat's eyes glued onto Sora when he saw her in vamp mode and was amazed to see that her costume fitted her.

"Wow…uh, wow." Was all that Tai managed to get out as he stared at Nene who blushed at this.

"Is that all you can say?" she teased.

"You girls all look beautiful." Matt said as he took Kari's hands.

Yes, they are dating.

Lucas? Ask Eli

Preaty flower baby. Lucas said

It was a surprise to everyone, but they soon got over it after Tai tried to tear his best friend's head off.

"And you look great. If you had some fangs, you and Sora would match." Kari said as she kissed his cheek.

"What about me?" Yolei asked as she bounced over to Ken, who blushed.

"You make a very pretty witch." He said.

"Come on, Izzy, what do you think of me?" Mimi asked as she held onto her boyfriend's arm as he blushed.

"Um, well, you look very amazing." He said making her laugh.

How about me Joe. Asked Haruka

You looks very beautiful. Said Joe

How about me Baby. Dai Asked

Preaty my love. Willis answer

Sora shook her head at the five couples before she turned to face Hayat.

"Not too bad, Teeks. Showing off the guns will really make your fan girls pass out." She teased with a wink.

"Me? What about you? I never thought you'd wear something that…sexy." He said.

The look she shot over at the purple witch made him nod in understanding of who was responsible for her costume.

They all then went off to their classes, Hayat linking arms with Sora and Mimi since they had all of the same classes while Ken and Yolei walked off hand in hand to their class since they were 4 year younger with the others.

(Lunch time…)

On her way to the cafeteria, Sora felt the hunger hit her and she groaned as she leaned against her locker.

Hayat spotted her and walked over quickly.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her with him to where they could hide so she could feed from him.

They made it to an empty class room and he locked the door as he then pulled Sora off to the corner where she could feed on him.

She quickly pulled his sleeve out of the way and sank her fangs into the skin, both moaning.

Izzy had done some research and found that Sora's fangs released a toxin, that actually wasn't dangerous and only lasted for as long as she fed, and created pleasure while her saliva healed the puncture wounds she made.

Hayat pulled her body right up against his as she fed from him; he smiled down at her as her eyes were closed to savour the taste.

He found she looked very pretty in this peace-like state when she fed and clung to his body as she fed.

Soon she pulled away and licked at the holes, sealing them shut as the two Digidestinds came down from their high.

"Feeling better?" he asked placing a hand on her warm cheek.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go find the others." She said as she started to pull away, but was stopped by Hayat as he pulled her closer.

This puzzled her as Sora looked up at the brown and yellow boy who gave her a smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you something for a while now, but never knew how, so I'll just show you." he said.

At her confused look, he ducked his head down and placed his lips down on her own which made her gasp in surprise while he took that as his opportunity to slink his tongue into her mouth.

Getting over her shock, Sora returned the kiss as Hayat mapped out her mouth with his tongue and his hands trailed up and down her back as she grabbed onto his right shoulder and ran her hand through his hair.

When air became an issue, they pulled apart and just stood in a hug.

"So…does that mean you like me or love me?" she asked making him chuckle.

"We just got together. I don't think it's appropriate to show you I love you until a few weeks." Hayat said with a smirk.

"Well, you and I both know how impatient I can be." Sora said with a bedroom gaze as she pulled out of his arms and walked out of the room.

Standing there to allow what she said sink in, Hayat then jumped forward and ran after her.

The end.


End file.
